REPORT ON DIVERGENT
by llamasarecooluniverse
Summary: I know this isn't school, it's FF. But I think I did a pretty good job if I say so myself. I did it at the least minute and half ass so yeah. Read or don't I don't care.


**OKAY SO I DID THIS AT THE LAST MINUTE AND ITS ABOUT DIVERGENT SO I THINK I DID A PRETTY GOOD JOB **

* * *

Divergent is about a girl (Beatrice AKA Tris) who has lives in Chicago five hundred years in the dystopian future. One way that makes this book science fiction is the hallucination simulations Tris is forced to cope with when she has to choose her faction and during her training in her new faction. Veronica Roth, the author of Divergent, described the science principal well. She studied exposure therapy in treatment of phobias so she is educated about phobias and isn't making everything up. Roth explains how the Michigan Lake dried up looking marshier, Millennium Park is nothing but dried up grass, the Ferris wheel was broken, and other attractions were putrefied. She also explains how the simulations work in her later books. The simulation goes to the fear part of your brain and triggers your worst fears via hallucination. Then there are the factions. The people in 'Amity' think that peacefulness is the way to live, 'Abnegation' think that selflessness is the way to live, 'Erudite' think that intelligence is the way to live, 'Dauntless' think that bravery is the best way to live, and 'Candor' think that honesty is the best way to live. But no one can be two things such as brave and smart or selfless and peaceful unless you are like Tris and Tobias, divergent. The definition of divergent is 'differing'. Tris and Tobias are different than the other people in their factions because they can be more than one. Tris is brave, smart, and selfless (Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation). It isn't said what Tobias is but he said he wants to be "brave, and selfless, _and_ smart, _and_ kind, _and_ honest." You can infer that Tobias is brave and selfless (Dauntless and Abnegation). The author is trying to explain that everyone today is Divergent. Everyone might not feel brave, smart, selfless, honest, and peaceful but they are. Everyone can be brave, and smart, and selfless, and honest, and peaceful.

Tris Prior (before she moved to Dauntless from Abnegation she was Beatrice Prior) is a Divergent. She thinks of herself as "not pretty". She has blonde hair and big gray-blue eyes with a nose she thinks is too big. Tris is courageous, self-sacrificing (although she doesn't believe it herself), and clever. When Eric forced Al to get knives thrown at him, Tris volunteered for Al and Tobias threw knives at Tris. If she flinched, then Al would have to take her spot. Tris took three knives but the third one cut the top of her ear. When she got Tobias alone, she confronted him and yells at him even though he's her teacher and could "snap her like a twig". Tris is the smallest one in the Dauntless and describes herself as childish in appearance but not in personality. Tobias is also a Divergent. He had dark blue eyes and his hair is so dark it's almost black. He has a tattoo on his back of all the faction's symbols. Tobias has a nickname of 'Four' because he only has four fears while Tris has seven. Tobias is that 'bad boy' with a 'nonsense' attitude. He is one of the teachers of the Dauntless inmates and can pack a punch. When Peter, Al, and Drew hold Tris over a waterfall, Tobias beats up Drew (who ran the slowest) and when Tris asks if Drew will be okay Tobias responds with "He'll live. In what condition, I can't say." Yay, Tobias!

Tris is in her first simulation to see what faction she'd be best for. After the simulation, Tori tells Tris (who was then Beatrice) that her results were inconclusive. Tori describes it as a person that can be in more than one faction and they can mess with the simulation. In other words, Tris is Divergent. The authorities think that Divergents ruin the system of the factions and that the authorities will kill Tris the first chance they get. Not if they don't know. Tori erases the information on Tris's simulation and puts her down as Abnegation. Yet, Tris chooses Dauntless on Choosing Day. The climax is when Erudite drug the new Dauntless soldiers into mindless killing soldiers. The drugged Dauntless soldiers start killing Abnegation people. The only people that don't go mindless is Divergents… Tobias and Tris. Eric finds out that they are "Divergent rebels" and sends them to Jeanie, the woman who drugged the Dauntless soldiers. A stray bullet hits Tris in the shoulder. Jeanie gives Tobias a shot that's strong enough to overpower his Divergence and he too becomes mindless. He thinks that friends are foes and he starts to control the system. Jeanie calls Tris useless because she's too hurt and sends her to a room to be executed. Erudite people put her in a tank and start filling up the water, it's a lot like the simulation. Tris's mother comes and frees her. They start running out and Tris's mother, the most selfless one probably in all of Chicago, is shooting down Dauntless soldiers like a pro. Tris realizes that before Abnegation her mother was in Dauntless and that her mother is too, Divergent. When too many start coming, Tris's mother sacrifices herself so that Tris can find Abnegation people that are in hiding and save them. The falling action is when Marcus (Tobias's abusive father), Caleb (Tris's factionless brother), and her father go towards the Dauntless compound to shut down the system. Her father dies after the alarms get sounded at the compound and Tris is alone with the mindless Tobias in the control room. She tries to snap him out of it but she can't. She has her gun on her and points it at Tobias but realizes… she can't do it. It would be like shooting herself. She hands her gun over to Tobias who points it at her. Tobias comes to his senses and doesn't kill her. The resolution is that Tobias shuts down the system before any more Abnegation are killed. The plot focuses on phobias. While training in Dauntless you need to face your fears. Tris's fears are mostly symbolic. Being devoured by crows symbolizes being powerless, drowning in the tank symbolizes weakness and inability to escape, drowning in the ocean symbolizes incapability to control, being burned on a stake by her friends and enemies symbolizes her friends and enemies joining forces against her, men with reaching out to her symbolizes death, having to kill her family or being killed by Jeanie, and having a physical relationship with Tobias. The area of science is controversial. Scientists haven't figured a certain drink for us to drink to get you in the state of fear like Tris was in, but they have therapy that is similar to the simulation. The conflict of the story could be real because it's one faction vs. another. In today's world, two countries are always fighting and other countries ally with one side and other countries ally with the other side.

The author was inspired to write this because during her researching with exposure therapy for the treatment of phobias. The therapy confronts the person with a fear and puts it in a safe environment until their not afraid of whatever their fear is anymore. Dystopian/Utopian stories are getting very popular. There are The Giver, The Hunger Games, Blood Red Road, Oblivion, Divergent, etc. are examples of best-selling books that have a dystopian or utopian setting. Plus, without the dystopian setting, it's mostly about a girl who takes drugs to give her scary hallucination. Not as fun as a selfless girl become a brave woman to stop her factions from fighting and may lose her life in the process. The real definition of science fiction is 'fiction based on imagined future scientific or technological advances and major social or environmental changes, frequently portraying space or time travel and life on other planets' and if that's the definition, I believe Divergent is one of the best science fiction books out there for YA. Divergent has, imagines future scientific, technological advances, major social and environment changes. The futuristic changes and technological advances are the simulations, the major social changes are the factions, and the environment changes are the Ferris wheel, the lake, the park, etc. The book talks about simulations, clear drinks that trigger your worst fears. In the other books, it explains how the simulations work and how Tris can avoid the fear dreams. In today's time, many young adults are talking about themselves in a negative way. They think they're not smart or brave but Roth takes those words and shoves it down their throats. She places you in a place where you can only be smart or brave or selfless. She says that we're all Divergent. But we need to find it in ourselves to be Divergent.


End file.
